My Super Sweet 16
by Wolfiegirl 26
Summary: A story about a spoiled daddys princess who gets involved with a boy from the wrong side of town... I totally suck a summaries please read and review I swear its got more to it then just this... Rated M for future lemons...they wont be away for long! It is kinda twilighty (I dont think thats a word lol) But most of the names are changed...


"I can't believe that my party is in a 5days and we still haven't haired the models Mom!"

"We are going today to the go see for them Kim, don't worry, I'm sure you will find enough young men to escort you are your friends at the party." My mother says while applying her make-up.

"How can you be so sure the last go see was a total waste? They had old guys there mom. I mean hello don't they know I'm turning 16 not 25?" I sigh as I fix my perfect pony tail of beautiful blond curls and add one last spray of hair spray to my hair.

"I don't see why you can't just get Emmett to escort you and some of your other friends?" Dad says he can really be so clueless sometimes.

"Dad Emmett and I aren't dating anymore, and he's lucky he's the caption of the football team or he wouldn't even be invited to my party." I roll my eyes; ugh my father is so exhausting sometimes. "Mom are you ready? We have to go pick up Ashlynn, and Nevaeh on the way and."

We are finally at the agency sitting in a large room full of mirrors waiting for the go see to begin.

"Ok this first young man is 17, he's one of our newer models but he has a lot of potential. JC you can come out." Mona says.

And out walks the hottest guy I've ever seen on the planet! My mouth drops, he's 6'5" and even with his shirt on you can tell he has an 8 pack. HE Is totally what they mean when they say "Tall, Dark, and Handsome!

I try to keep my cool when I nod at Mona, "Good JC you can go wait in the green room." She smiles she is happy because I chose one of her guys which means she gets a pretty bonus from my daddy.

We go though the rest of the guys and my mom was so right, I found all 6 of the guys we need for the party.

They are all back in the room with us and I stand, "Hi I'm Kimberlynn, but you can call me Kim. This Saturday is my birthday and I want you all to escort me and my friends to the party. We will be club hopping to all 5 of my dads clubs which means you will most likely have to change at least three times maybe more. I have hand picked you all because my friends and I need the best eye candy at my party and I think you are it. There's going to be a lot of people at my party and we get two hours of private dancing at each club. There will be absolutely no drinking or smoking while your out with us. You'll get an address in the folder that you're getting for this job; you will need to be there promptly by 4:15 so we can look over your outfits. You will need a tux, a suit, and at least one jeans outfit and a pair of swim trunks pulse shoes to match everything. We will be driving in one of my dads limos for the whole night so you can park your cars at my house in the beginning of the night and then the limo will be bringing you back to the there when things are over."

Hands each one of guys a pink folder and smiles at JC then bits my lip. "Ok so in there is all of this but let me tell you that if you mess up at my party then you won't be getting paid. I want this night to be perfect. Do you have any questions?"

They all shake their heads and I smile, "Ok so now the pairing off, umm Ashlynn you go by Eric. Ohh I like that, awesome. Nevaeh you stand by Sam." She goes by him and I shake my head, "No I don't like that try Josh." She goes by Josh and they look great together, "Perfect! Of course the twins go with the twins so Becca and Rachael go by Marcio and Marcos. And that leaves Ashleigh try Quinn and Emma try Sam." I look at all the couples up and down and see that they all look great together.

"Girls are you ok with this match?" My Mom asks.

"Um it doesn't matter it's my party mom."

"Kim they will be spending all night with them it matters doesn't be snot." I roll my eyes at her.

All the girls answer with a nod and a big "YES" and we all giggle. "Ok so that leaves me with JC." I walk by him and stand in fornt of him. "Mom take a picture with my phone please."

My mom snaps the picture, "Ok I need to talk with Mona and sign the contracts you all just sit tight." Mom and Mona leave the room.

"Hi." I say to JC as I turn and look at him.

"Hey." He says with a slight smirk on his adorable face.

"So do you know how to dance?" I ask just trying to make conversation with this oober hot guy that I will be spending like ten hours with for my birthday.

He kinda chuckles and smiles bigger, "Yeah I know how to dance. Eric, Quinn, Josh and myself have a band dancing is apart of it."

"Really? OMG what kind of band is it?"

"We sing almost anything but we tend to stick to country."

"That's cool do you have a cd made yet?"

"No that cost money and yeah we don't have money, that's why we are all doing this modeling thing."

"Oh well maybe you guys could sing at one of the clubs Saturday, my dads Simon Capshaw if he likes you maybe he'll help you out."

"Shut the hell up, really? Your dads Simon Capshaw, the big music producer you're kidding right? No freaking way."

"Yup that's him. He used to sing for a while when him and mom first got married but then when she had me he gave up touring and started producing so he could be home more." I say smiling happily thinking about how much my parents love me.

"Damn are you sure you want us to sing at your party? I mean you haven't even heard us yet."

"Well why don't you guys come to my house tomorrow and sing for me then, and then you can help us pass out invites afterwards."

"Ok cool. Yeah what time?"

"Um I have school till 2 so what about 2:30?"

"Sure we'll be there. That's so great thank you so much." He leant down and kissed my cheek sweetly and I blushed HARD!

"Your welcome."

We all talked a little more and then it was time to go and do a last dress fitting for our dresses, I could still feel the way his lips felt on my cheek, and I wanted more!

Ok so that's it for now of MY Super Sweet 16 life. Let me know what you think please, I know that I still have to finish Kim and Jared and the story of there love and I promise I will get to it soon, just kinda having writers block with it right now. Please review and tell me what you think! Check out my blog posting at Awesomestoryteller dot tumblr dot com

For what my thoughts are on what the characters look like and what kinds of things they will be wearing and doing.


End file.
